


Safe as Milk

by ridgeline



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Befor TPP, Damn Fiddle, Dubious Morality, M/M, Major Character Injury, One Shot, UST
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:02:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5805487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaz得到了来自Ocelot的一点帮助。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe as Milk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yezixx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yezixx/gifts).



> 这篇是写给污子的，她要求温柔的队长和被玩得像个小提琴一样的Kaz，一切都是她的锅。一部分是我的。不敢相信居然花了这么长时间写这个，bro，你对我做了什么？！
> 
> 标题来自Captain Beefheart的歌曲名字。

热。墙壁上挂着的空调发出被人踢了一脚一样的声音后，颤悠悠地总算开始工作，喷出的冷气在空气里结了霜，机油、停滞许久的水和强烈的地板清洁剂的气味弥漫开来。Kaz一动不动，感觉空调喷出的细细的水珠飞溅在肩膀和背上，他一只手攥着冰袋，贴在肿起的脸颊上。汗水依然顺着他后颈朝下流，腋窝和膝盖后面全都湿透了。

他的手已经不再颤抖了，但他依然没穿上鞋，两只脚踩在地板上，袜子同样湿漉漉的。冰袋表面的水珠顺着他的手腕朝下滴落，在地板上留下浅黑色的水印。

不用抬头他也能听到Ocelot在浴室里忙活，把绷带和酒精放回急救箱，再放回无论哪个他藏匿这些东西的地方。连着眼眶和颧骨，一共缝了五针。Ocelot开始动手之前，建议Kaz一口气吞下一把阿司匹林，或者他可以把Kaz弄晕，而Kaz足够愚蠢和傲慢，宣布一瓶伏特加外加男子气概就足够了。一如既往，他过于高估这两者的效果。也没准他是晕了头，把自己当成了其他什么人。

最后Kaz咬在嘴里的皮带得扔掉了，上面留下了一串清晰的牙印，双手在膝盖上抖得停不下来。而Ocelot的手指握着针线穿过Kaz的皮肤的时候依然稳稳当当，表情镇定，很难想出会有什么东西让他惊讶。

半个小时前，一次生意会面搞砸了，一开始就知道太完美了，不像真的。但是钱就是钱，毫无问题，而他的本性就是看着眼前的捕鼠夹，依然会试图拿着铁丝勾出上面食物乳酪。接头人迟到了五分钟，咖啡馆里的客人不自觉地挪动了一下身体，然后一辆浅绿色的福特缓缓地从街角开过来。Kaz一推椅子就朝桌子下钻，一连串冲锋枪子弹打得头顶上桌子的木屑喷飞。他在那里呆了两秒，他只给桌子的防御力这么点时间。Kaz琢磨他们可能是想要他知道的情报，或者任何和Snake有关的细节，或者就只是想要他的脑袋。Kaz猛地地拉过一个侍者，捂着嘴，挡在他的面前，一路小跑，然后他推开侍者，猛地一窜，躲进矮墙后，从怀里掏出1911。

他决定无论是哪一项，看起来都不怎么妙。而且他决定他很生气。

然后另外一辆迷你Cooper从另外一个街角冒了出来，实际上，是从墙壁上直接开了下来，然后猛地甩了一个圆圈，停在他面前，一只手从车门里伸了出来，Ocelot抓着他的右手袖子，猛地一踩油门，Kaz跌跌撞撞地跟着车跑了几步，在一屁股摔地上被拖行之前抱住了汽车侧面。Ocelot继续加速，一只手托着他的鞋子，让他从车窗爬进后座，子弹零星地弹在后面的玻璃窗上，发出危险的声音。 _你需要一块新鲜鹿肉，或者一块牛排来对付那个。_ 后视镜里Ocelot的手指了指自己颧骨的位置，眼睛盯着他，一脸古怪的表情，似笑非笑。 _捂上两个小时，一点痕迹也不会留下。_ Kaz这才意识到他的颧骨不知道什么时候破了。他正要伸手去摸，Ocelot猛地一打方向盘，把他整个人抛了起来，撞到汽车的另外一边，脑袋砰地砸到车门上， _或者冰袋。但要慢得多。_ 这是在晕过去之前，Kaz模糊而绝望地试图确认墨镜是否依然完好无损的时候，听见Ocelot说的最后一句话。

他当时的震惊比现在多得多。也许。

医药箱的门关上了，脚步声移动了一下，然后停住，水龙头打开。Kaz换了一只手，依然把冰袋按在脸上。他抬眼看了一下窗户，确定百叶窗依然关着。傍晚的光线黯淡，透过叶片，落在地板上，留下条纹一样的红褐色的光斑。屋子里依然闷热，但他对着空调的那一侧身体吹得起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。一辆重型卡车从窗外的街道上驶过，地板震动着，“真他妈的不敢相信。”Kaz嘟哝，抹了一把脸，不自在地挪动了一下屁股。没了皮带，他的裤子穿着松垮垮的。这些日子里，他掉了不少体重。他琢磨着他应该强迫自己恢复正常的饮食，保持一日三餐，否则还有什么意义可言？

这个念头不知道为什么，让他感到反胃。

Kaz拉起T恤下摆，擦了擦腹部，他依然出汗出得厉害，全身几乎都湿透了，挂在T恤领子上的墨镜边缘都沾上了一点。很快他就会闻起来像是垃圾桶一样。这些日子里，他已经习惯了这样。“真他妈不敢相信。真是个笑话。”Kaz恼怒地重复了一遍，他的牙齿咬着拇指指甲，然后吐了出来，得改掉这些习惯，不能让人看出来。街道的喧嚣声像是一片缓慢膨胀的，迷蒙的雾气，笼罩在房间里，让他焦虑不安。

楼上的某个地方，一个电话在响着，孤零零的。

洗手间里好安静。

“喂，Ocelot。”他喊道。

没有回答。

“我他妈的还得在该死的这个垃——圾——堆呆多久？”

安静。

Kaz起身，走了几步，然后停了下来，安静地听着。然后他转过身，打开电视，随便按了一个频道，旋高音量。电视用链条锁在墙壁上，床头柜上的台灯和挨着墙壁的一台不足一米高的迷你冰箱也是。在爱尔兰春天肥皂的广告声里，Kaz缓慢地走了几步，靠近洗手间，侧耳仔细地听。

门在他脑袋旁打开了，Ocelot的脸离他不到一英尺。眼睛正对着他的眼睛。停顿了一下后，Ocelot的视线向下移动，好奇地看着他的颧骨，像是全然没注意到他的位置。

Kaz面无表情，理直气壮地瞪着他。

Ocelot脸庞平静，不置可否，耸了耸肩。

“你可以用了。”他说，指了指厕所。“希望你不会介意。”

他向前走了一步，肩膀几乎碰到Kaz的胸膛，Kaz依然一动不动，Ocelot安静而几乎优雅地从他身侧挤了过去。手臂擦到他的手臂。强烈的酒精和须后水气味充满了Kaz的鼻子。他刚才到底在洗手间里做什么？消毒？

在眼角余光里，他第一次注意到，Ocelot的头发比之前要长了，几乎到了后颈。

_上一次见面是什么时候？_

_三个月前。_

他抓住洗手间的门，头也不回地走了进去。

Kaz洗完脸后，用毛巾擦了擦脸，再次把冰袋按回脸上。他看了一眼镜子，颧骨上的一大块斑斓的淤青开始弥漫了，惨不忍睹，他琢磨他以前怎么会那么蠢，秘密地有点喜欢伤痕，认为那是男子气概的象征。伤痕就只是伤痕而已。什么都不代表。除了坏运气和愚蠢。

他在裤子上擦手，走出厕所。

两瓶Dos Equis在茶几上等着他，细长的绿色玻璃瓶身蒙着一层水汽，一瓶打开了，喝了一点，另外一瓶没有。他抓起打开的那瓶，一屁股坐在地板上。“该死。”Kaz咕哝，举起酒瓶，喝了一口，冰袋让他的脸颊发麻。Ocelot坐下，伸出手，拿起没开的那瓶，在茶几边缘一磕，瓶盖就掉到了地上。不知道他是怎么做到的。他仰起头，喝了一大口，低下头来，用手套抹了抹嘴。他一只手放到沙发背上，懒洋洋地蜷缩进沙发，双腿交叉。

Ocelot的一切动作都很流畅，很自然，但又很精确，所以显得很怪异。仿佛在什么时候，他认真而努力地精心排练过，而且自得其乐，忘记了舞台不是真实。

“你设计了我吗？”Kaz问，头也不抬。

“不是。”像呼吸一样平静。

“那你为什么刚好出现在那里？分毫不差。”Kaz的脑袋扭向一边，又喝了一口啤酒。他眨了眨眼，为牵动脸部肌肉带来的疼痛，呲牙。“妈的，你简直不能更及时一点了。”

“情报。”一个微笑缓慢地出现在Ocelot的脸上，他点了点头，举起一根食指，举在脸前。“行动的根本。你比任何人都清楚，Miller。”

食指晃了晃。

“这也是你为什么需要我。”

Kaz的脸庞坚硬了起来，但他咽了下去。这些日子里，他总是咽下去。不管那是什么。 “我不需要你。”他说，烦躁地举起手，抹了抹嘴。“这只不过是个政治婚约。你自己知道，你是我背上的猴子。该死的混账猴子。”

“耐心，Miller。耐心。毕竟我们的婚期还长着。你知道他们是怎么说的，婚姻的基础是互相包容。”

Kaz拿不准他感到的更多是恼怒还是窘迫，但他感到有必要把自己的舌头扯出来，再吞下去。

“我要收回我的比喻。”他最后说。

一阵彬彬有礼的笑声。“成啊。”

Kaz的脑袋凑向冰袋。Dos Equis的琥珀味道滞留在他的舌头上。他的肩膀松弛了下来。

他闭上眼睛。

接下来的几个小时里，Kaz蜷缩在一张破烂的扶手椅上，冰袋夹在肩膀和脸颊之间，一只手撑着脑袋，克制着昏昏欲睡的冲动。他继续喝着已经变温了的啤酒，不断地在呼吸下咒骂和抱怨。Kaz麻木地看着墨西哥电视剧，注意力完全无法集中在剧情上面，他努力地试图搞懂剧里的人际关系，而且希望楼上的电话他妈的别响了。Ocelot打了三个电话，他站在电话机前，缓慢地点头，沉着地回答“恩”“是”和“不是”，Kaz假装没在听，但每一句话都让Kaz已经放松了的神经更紧张一点，一直到电话以“不，他还好”作为结束，他的肩膀才能松弛下来。

在他的视线里，Ocelot的一只手总是环抱在胸前，听筒贴在耳边。他的眼睛注视着Kaz，表情温和而平静。就像他在仔细地观察和记录他的恐慌和恼怒。每一个角度，带着全然的好奇和愉快。

Kaz不自在地耸起肩膀，想要摆脱皮肤上的一种怪异的麻痒刺痛感。

真是个怪胎。他干巴巴地想。

“恩。”Ocelot说，对着电话缓慢地点了点头，“两个小时后？明白了。”他挂上电话，脸上带着一个笑容。Kaz捏扁喝光了的啤酒易拉罐，看向窗外。

他的喉咙里很干。而且他饿了。

“喂，假牛仔，你的计划包括给犯人提供食物吗？”他傲慢地嚷嚷。

在他的眼角余光里，Ocelot耸了耸肩。“冰箱里有速冻意大利面。”

“你不会真的指望我吃那些垃圾吧？“

“你吃过更糟的。我肯定。”Ocelot轻快地说，但他的脸上没有笑意。

“我在计划提高我生活的标准。”

没有回答。Kaz等待了大约一分钟，感到无聊了，他的喉咙里发出一声短促而嘲讽的哼声，手继续按着冰袋。他的指尖已经冻到发麻了。再过一会儿，他也许会失去几根手指。吓人。

即使是这种无聊的想象，也比和Ocelot困在一起这个念头有意思。

一个塑料包装的小东西飞了过来，先砸在他的脸上，然后掉到了他膝盖上。Kaz猛地回过头，怒视Ocelot，Ocelot耸了耸肩。他低下头去，看着双腿之间。红色的包装，白色的商标，一块奇巧巧克力，原味。

“先吃这个。”Ocelot说。“等会儿我们看看能不能解决点什么，就像我说的，冰箱里为你准备了牛排。但我建议最好不要抱太高希望， _Kaz_ _。_ 我在厨艺这一项上，恩，说不上是精湛。”

“你怎么知道……”这是我的安慰食品。Kaz吞下了剩下的话。

Ocelot自得地点了点头，“了解你。”他说。

一个微笑出现在他的嘴唇上，他的眼睛因为笑容而稍微弯曲了起来，眼角的皱纹收缩，像是坚硬的灰色布料上的纹路。

 _他是想吓唬谁？这里戳一下，那里戳一下，嘿我知道你一直到十六岁都还没割包皮，因为你没钱。_ 说到底，这不过是情报收集而已，谁不会？Kaz厌倦地琢磨，他需要的只是时间。

等着瞧, bobcat.

Kaz小心地拆开巧克力的包装纸，一只手拿着，缓慢地吃。

电视剧又开始了，不过他已经完全搞不清楚剧情了。所以说，Julio既是Jose的弟弟，又是Peps的儿子。但同时这些又是假的，实际上，因为Jose失忆了，他不记得Julio是他16岁的时候和Gabriela生的孩子。不知道这一点的Julio和Maria约会，Maria是Gabriela的女儿。但是，这一切实际上是Gabriela为了报复Diego的叔叔，Julio和Maria不是她的孩子，是她妹妹的。他拿不准自己感到的更多是骇然还是投入，但最多的是一阵阵的头疼。Kaz举起沾到巧克力的拇指，舔了舔。Ocelot在他侧面的远处站了起来，走动了几步，牛仔靴在地板上怦怦作响。假牛仔。

“你脸上沾到了巧克力片，伙计，这里。”Ocelot说。

“这很让人毛骨悚然，Margay.”

“是Ocelot。”

“哦，肯定是因为文化差异。在日本，这些都是同一个名字， _小猫咪。_ ”

“对，文化差异。有人以前也这么叫过。”一根食指几乎碰到他的脸颊。Kaz抬起眼，看向Ocelot。他又咬了一口巧克力。

“还在那里，Miller。”食指停在那里，脸上的汗毛痒痒的。

“你该不会是想好心地为我擦擦脸吧，Margay？”

拇指轻快地从他的嘴角上方蹭过去，Ocelot收回了手，在他的T恤肩膀上擦了擦。Kaz一耸肩，甩掉Ocelot。

“你真无聊。”他说。

“只是关心。”

“毛骨悚然。”Kaz放下冰袋，抓了抓脸，他的颧骨浮肿了起来，缝线摸起来像是埋在皮肤里的细铁丝。他的眼眶感觉很沉重。 _最好不要留疤，_ 他麻木地想。 _我还需要我的脸。_

“看起来不太妙。”Ocelot说。

“那又是谁的错？”

“不管是谁的错，都不是你的，对吗？Miller。”Ocelot的手指好奇而试探性地几乎触摸到他的伤口。Kaz的脑袋偏向一边，躲开了。他冷漠地盯着Ocelot，Ocelot俯视他，似笑非笑。

他一把攥住Ocelot的手腕，向后折去，然后甩开。

“闭嘴。”Kaz说。

警车从电视里呼啸而过，一个急刹车，一群人从低矮的平房里走了出来，围着现场，红色的光在墙壁上闪烁着，刺进他的眼睛里。Ocelot稍微移动了一点，俯身过来，再一次触碰他的肩膀，他的手指像是无所不在。他的呼吸几乎拂到了Kaz的脸上。Kaz坐在那里，一动不动。食指指尖细细地从他颧骨上的缝线边缘抹去，他猛地抬起头，怒视Ocelot，想要抹掉Ocelot脸上那个故作高深的微笑。

但没有，Ocelot的脸庞是一片难以阅读的空白，在红光里显得模糊。

“到床上去坐着，我们需要抢救一下你的脸。”他轻声说。

Kaz突然感到了疲倦，恼怒之后通常的那种被抽空了的感觉，汗水从他的下颚向下流去，他的喉头滚动了一下，放弃了，肩膀猛地一扭，站了起来。

捏扁了的啤酒罐从他的膝盖上落了下来，在地板上滚动了一下，不动了。

迷你冰箱门打开又关上，空调发出咯咯的声音，Kaz坐在床的一侧，抹了一把汗水，他脱了袜子，光脚踩在地板上，但依然昏昏欲睡，脸涨痛着，像是肌肉里塞了一个热水袋。断断续续的句子和记忆在他的眼皮后面闪烁着，但他一个也没法抓在手里，细细地查看。脚步声移动着，一步接一步，最后停在他面前。

一块湿乎乎而冰冷的东西贴到了他的颧骨上，仿佛一条结了冰的抹布甩到了他脸上，但Kaz睁开眼，鼻子里立刻充满了强烈的、甜甜的血腥气。

“按着。”Ocelot说。

“你他妈的哪儿弄来的牛排？”Kaz说。

“为你准备的。按着，这里。应该很快就会消肿了。最好把你的墨镜拿下来，可不想看见你的 _宝贝_ 弄脏。”

恶心和厌烦同时出现在他的胸膛里，但他没有反抗，抓住冻肉，半融化的血黏在他的掌心里。他取下墨镜，捏在手里，小心地放在床头柜上，一不留神，一点儿牛血滴落到了床垫上。Kaz坐回去，抬起头看了一眼，Ocelot双手环抱在胸前，审视着他，单薄的嘴唇是一条平板的线。

冻肉感觉比冰袋还要寒冷，黏糊而坚硬，向下滑去，但指甲掐下去的地方绵软。Kaz想起了在厨房里对付过的那些肉，手按住一边，另外一只手拿着菜刀，快速地切割，肉屑和带血的冰渣飞溅。

透过缓慢的呼吸，血的味道弥漫在他的嘴里。

“别盯着我。”Kaz说。“怪胎。”

融化了的血水从他的脸颊流下，恶心的感觉挥之不去，但这气味很熟悉，仿佛第二层皮肤，让人莫名其妙地觉得平静和安心。Ocelot蹲了下来，手臂松弛地横在大腿上，直直地盯着他的眼睛。 _现在他又想看到什么？到底什么才能让他满意？_ Ocelot的呼吸和他的混在了一起，然后，Kaz闻到了另外一种熟悉的气味。他终于明白了。

血，汗水和香烟，这就是他最熟悉的气味。

“你什么时候开始抽这个牌子了？”他说。

没有回答，Ocelot的手覆盖住冻肉，缓慢而强制地按了下去，血水从半解冻的肉里漫了出来，流进了Kaz的眼睛，他的半边视野里一片红色。在急促的呼吸里，Kaz感觉到Ocelot的另外一只手抓住他的膝盖，缓慢地起身，凑近他，嗅闻着。他的鼻子蹭过Kaz的右脸颊。Kaz猛地抓住Ocelot的手腕，牛排掉了下去，先撞到他的大腿，然后掉到地上，发出一声沉闷的声音。

Ocelot的脑袋继续靠近Kaz，一股潮湿的热气缓缓地从他张开的嘴里呼了出来。Ocelot舔舐他的脸庞。

他闭上眼睛，手下意识地把Ocelot的手腕一拧，朝床上按去。他们倒在床上，Ocelot没有反抗，手驯服地举着，血水从Kaz的下巴滴下，他的左眼里一切都是红色的。但右眼里，Ocelot看着他，等待着。

Kaz半跪在床上，伸出手，去解自己裤子上的纽扣。

“我还以为你说过没有第三次了。”Ocelot说，平静而安逸。“就像上一次一样， _没有第二次了，_ 唔？”

“脱。”Kaz说，他低下头，用右手手背抹了一下左脸，指关节擦过肿起的脸颊，牛排渗出的血开始凝固了，腥味愈发浓重。他的膝盖很疼。

他的拇指和食指伸进裤腰里，剥下长裤，掏出半硬的老二，握在手里。

“用个安全套。”Ocelot说。

“为什么，你不是已经嫁给我了吗？”

“我喜欢尽可能和我知道去过哪儿的东西保持安全的距离，而且你总是带着，不是吗？Miller？”

“别糊弄我。”Kaz命令，他一只手按着床垫，俯下身去，悬在Ocelot身上，阴茎垂下，挨到Ocelot的衬衫，留下一点模糊的水痕。在Ocelot的胸口，有几点红色的痕迹，但他不记得到底是血水，还是他自己的了。Kaz的另外一只手在裤子口袋里摸了一下，找到皮夹，捏出一片，握在掌心里，他把皮夹塞回去，然后把安全套扔给Ocelot。

“你自个儿松弛松弛。”他说。“我可不会给你干这事。”

Ocelot的眼睛从他的眼睛向下移动， _我可不在乎，_ 这双眼睛说，停留在他肿胀的眼眶上方。然后Ocelot摘掉一只手套，腰稍微抬起来了一点，他缓慢地解开皮带，再拉开拉链，挪动着，把裤子脱到大腿，苍白的胯部露了出来。他的头偏向一边，头发掉到了眼睛前面。

Ocelot闭上了眼睛，手伸到身下。

这感觉总是很怪。性就是性，没别的。但Kaz喘息着插抽的时候，总是感到头晕目眩，仿佛犯了某种热病，做着自己也不明白为什么的事情。Ocelot在他身下，手抓着他的背，一只戴着手套，另外一只没有，把Kaz拥过来，手指深深地陷入他的背部肌肉里。Kaz推送着，左手抓着他的腰，既兴奋又乏味地耸动着腰，因为Ocelot很安静，几乎没什么动作，只是平静地接受他，双腿分开，身体敞开来，他舒服地躺着，在眼角余光里，沉默而饶有兴味地观察Kaz。Kaz的手指在衬衫下面找到了他的乳头，摩挲了一下，使劲地捏了下去，Ocelot的坚硬的阴茎在他们的身体之间晃动着，完全勃起，但看不出他对此甚至感到一点儿兴趣。

Kaz猛地撞上Ocelot的身体，压了上去，想把空气从他的身体里挤出来。好紧。呻吟从Kaz的嘴里溢出，他的鼻子埋在Ocelot的一侧脸颊里，Ocelot的耳朵发烫，但依然平静，一言不发，在Kaz的眼角余光里，他的嘴缓慢地半分开，舔了舔嘴唇，潮湿的下唇后露出一排小小的、锐利的白色牙齿。

他的眼睛闭着。

“在想其他什么人，恩？”Kaz低声说，手抓住他的膝盖，压向他的胸口。他的拇指抹过Ocelot的勃起根部，揉捏着向下，指甲诱哄地摁进浅红色的阴囊里，一层浅浅的汗水黏在他的手指上。没有回答。他覆盖在Ocelot身上，手指灵巧地抚慰着他，摸索着身体连接的地方，拉住快滑下去的安全套边缘，渗出的精液黏在他的指关节上。他后脑勺拱起，喘息着，Ocelot的身体回应他，Kaz急促而稳稳当当地推送着，咬着牙齿咒骂和呻吟。他的肩膀高耸，颤抖着，忍受从尾椎缓缓升起的几乎像是痛楚的快感， _不是这样，不是这一个。_

_这一个也没什么特别的。_

Ocelot依然没有回答他。

Kaz伸出手，攥住Ocelot的下巴，把他的脸庞扭过来。

“我说了算。”他命令。“回答我，Margay.”

Ocelot的双眼依然闭着，依然一言不发，他的颧骨上有一片潮红，呼吸总算是变得急促了一点。Ocelot细细的眉头皱起，在思索着什么。

他的眼睛紧闭。

然后，一丝几乎显得温柔的笑意出现在他的嘴唇上。

Kaz的手在Ocelot的下巴边缘摊开，感觉心跳如擂鼓，恼怒和亢奋同时闪烁着。“我说了算。”他的嘴唇掀起，咬住牙齿，手指收拢，看着Ocelot皮肤上慢慢浮现的红色指印，“告诉我。”

他稍微闭上眼睛，感觉高潮的缓缓来临，从小腹里升起，在狭窄的视野里，他瞥见Ocelot的胳膊肘陷进床垫，缓慢地，他起身，凑了过来，头发落到Kaz的眼睛上方，额头挨着他，仿佛想和Kaz分享一个秘密。但在Kaz的视野里，只能看见他的嘴，一张一合，如同白纸上的切口。

“再使劲想想，Kazuhira。”他耳语。

一声缓慢的咳呛从Kaz的喉咙里溢出来，他的手捂住嘴，双眼紧闭，一只手落在他的肩膀上，拇指滑过他的颈动脉，按在那里。他的胳膊肘抵着Ocelot的胸膛，因为高潮而抽搐和痉挛，射了出来，完事了。

“我操。”他说。

可能说了，也可能没有。

手从他的肩膀上滑了下来，把他缓慢而轻巧地推开。Kaz倒在那里。

“干得不错，Miller。”过了一会儿，一个平静的声音从上方传来。

“闭嘴。”

Kaz的手臂横过嘴唇，避开了伤口。他闭上眼睛。感觉疲倦。他伸手下去，拿掉安全套，胡乱地扔进垃圾桶里。干涸的血块从他的脸颊上剥落，细碎的粉末掉进鼻子里。床垫下沉了一点，Ocelot翻身下床了。他翻过身去，嘴唇埋进胳膊连接的凹陷处。

“没有下一次了。”Kaz喃喃地说。

没有回答。

一条湿毛巾落到他的腰上，床垫再次下沉，吱嘎作响，Kaz回过头去，一支香烟递了过来，Ocelot的手里拿着另外一支，一边眉毛挑起，示意他接住，Kaz张开嘴，含住过滤嘴，Ocelot凑过来，烟在嘴唇边缘挂着，他的手拢着一个陈旧的金属打火机，点燃了两支烟。他退开去，盘腿坐在床的另外一边，Ocelot抽了一口，一只手放在膝盖上，他脱了衬衫，嶙峋的胸骨在苍白的皮肤下支起，像古怪的、长长的鸟的骨骼，他看起来有些疲倦。

“你设计了我吗？”Kaz说。

“没有。”Ocelot说，脸庞平静。

“这是实话吗？”

“是。”

“我不相信。”

“没关系。Miller。”一只手拍了拍他的大腿。“你不用相信，也没有关系。”

“说到底，我到这里来，就是为了弥补你的错误的，不是吗？”

“等Snake回来了，一切就会不同了。”

“是的，”Ocelot回答，“一切都会很不同。”

他的脸上又出现了一个笑容，望向窗外，但是他的眼睛里没有笑意。香烟浅蓝色的烟雾笼罩着他的脸庞，映着着深黄色的街灯，闪烁着。

“一切都会很不同。”Ocelot又重复了一次。

他没有在看Kaz，但Kaz知道，Ocelot在盯着他。

Kaz又抽了一口烟，不再说话。

 

FIN


End file.
